Breaking Point
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: The only thing he had received were harsh insults and discrimination, even his best friend does nothing, but sometimes one can only take so much before they break. Inspired by Natzo's "Shattered Reflection". Male Robin.
Ok, wow I didn't know that there are still stories relating to Fire Emblem Awakening, wow, anywho I came over several stories of another possible reaction to Robin being Grima, which ended up with him/her being ostracized by the Shepherds and treated like dirt but still killed Grima for them, so I thought, might as well, but I might do something different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening

* * *

Breaking Point

"You are worthless!" A knight with red hair mocked as she spat on a man wearing a brown coat. Robin sighed yet again when she left; this had been what happened to him when people realized that he was the great evil, Grima himself, after his group, the Shepherds realized that they treated him with disdain, well most of them. The Plegian Sorcerors Tharja and Henry felt a sense of condolence to him, as he was Plegian like them and that they believe that the only reason why he was treated like trash is because of said nationality, for they too received that treatment upon initially joining. They finally had enough and left the Shepherds after a conversation involving the Chos'nin Swordmaster Lon'qu and the Ylissean Falcon Knight Cordelia.

"Yes, you may be right, he might turn evil." The swordmaster said as if giving in to an argument.

"I know right! He will harm everything we stand for."

"That's it!" Tharja screamed as she entered the room where the two were talking, "We are done with this sorry excuse of a group."

"Sorry excuse?!" Cordelia then jumped up but when she saw the other sorcerer Henry without his happy go lucky expression and a tome pointed at her chest, relented.

"We're leaving Henry."

"After you, Honey!" Eventually news of this event reached the head of the Shepherds himself.

"So, that's the two of them also." Chrom sighed as his blue hair flowed freely into the wind.

"Why can't they see that he will be the one to destroy the world?!" Lucina angrily remarked before an armored knight came in.

"Lady Lucina, it is probably because they relate to him as he is Plegian like them?"

"It doesn't matter Frederick, both of you leave." Chrom sighed as he gave the order.

"But fath-"

"Go!" After this both his daughter and Frederick left as the leader merely sighed again. This had been happening for the past few days, many people have withdrawn their support from the Shepherds. In fact only the foreigners who were married to some members of the Shephered were the only ones who remained, Nowi, Lon'qu, Cherche, and Gaius were some of those who stayed while there are others like the former villager, Donnel, the Rosanne noble Virion, the Chos'nin swordmaster Say'ri, Robin's wife Anna along with their daughter Morgan, even the divine manakete Tiki left the group. And to each of their reason it was the same thing.

"Why do you distrust him for a possible future that you know he will never be?"

The one from Tiki though was the worst thing possible as she said this to all the Shepherds. They were in the barracks in Ylisse.

"If you continue this to him he might end up something horrible."

"Isn't he already like that Lady Tiki?" Lucina had asked. This answer though infuriated Tiki.

"I take back what I said, you are nothing like Marth, even when he was about to be assassinated, he let the assassin live on the grounds that it was her redemption, do you know what happened, she became one of Marth's most trusted retainers. But no one knows of her or the one she married." The divine dragon then walked out but not before saying one last thing. "Ylisse will suffer for this if you keep this up; this is no longer the Akaneia I know that Marth ruled."

None of the Shepherds paid attention to this though, well those that remained. Just that day he remembered Stahl purposefully throwing away the former Grandmaster's books out in the rain, ruining them. Maribelle just continuously insulted him with words while the children joined in. In fact the children like Lucina were the ones who brought it too far. They ruined all of Robin's things, consistently insulted him and during battles "accidentally" aimed for him. This annoyed the tactician to no end, and it caused him to hate, to resent them but no one more than Chrom his best friend, who merely turned a blind eye to the abuse inflicted on him. In fact his former friendship is the only reason why he was staying. This would reach its breaking point during their final battle, against the Fell Dragon himself.

"Join me Robin!" Grima said. The fallen Tactician then offered his hand to the broken strategist, just before this battle he was offended by the other Shepherds and during their battle on the Dragon's back, no one healed him when he was injured and only left to die. "They will not understand that you are not me, but you can, join me and gain unlimited power!"

"But… I…" Robin struggled, the other Shepherds, his former friends are now against him and behind his back some Shepherds were insulting him.

"Trust me he will take the power!" Sully mocked.

"He just tried to be friendly!" Lissa insulted.

"I should have killed him in the field that day," Frederick mused.

"The Vaike can't stand him still standing."

"Pray that Naga give him divine punishment!"

"I… I…"

"And now he's pretending to be considering the power." Lucina boomed.

"I… accept…" When he said that all the Shepherds all stopped before most of them started to insult him again as he was covered in a purple aura.

"See what I mean, he was, is evil!" Maribelle declared before all the Shepherds were silenced by one voice.

"SHUT UP!" Chrom screamed before he approached the tactician. "Robin… please, don't do this."

"Now you tell me?!"The tactician's voice carried both anger and sadness with tears flowing from his eyes. "None of you ever trusted me, especially you, when I needed you most!"

"Robin…"

"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" The tactician turned around his eyes glowing an eerie purple. "I trusted all of you, what a fool I was, Grima was right."

"I'm so glad you understand Robin," the fell dragon said, "Speaking of which, this was the exact reason why my Robin let me take over." At the sound of this all the Shepherds stood dumbfounded, and when someone said something, it was Noire, a possible future daughter of Tharja and Henry, who didn't leave with her parents.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" She meekly asked.

"My Robin needed you all to trust that it was Validar who controlled him," Grima mocked the Shepherds as horrified expressions formed in their faces as they realize what the Fell Dragon was implying.

"S-so, you are saying that we are the reason, Robin ended up… like that?" Frederick was afraid of the answer as he felt regret, he had always been wary about the tactician no matter how much the latter tried to help. At several times he even threatened the strategist.

"Are saying? YOU ALL ARE THE REASON WHY!" Grima's voice changed from one of the dragon to one of a voice like Robin. "You all wanted me dead after Validar possessed me. Sumia threatened to run me through with her lance for killing her husband, Vaike promised to rip me in half, Ricken wanted to use every spell he could use on me, and you, Frederick!" He flicked his hand and in a second Frederick was impaled on every part of his body that was not lethal but hurts like hell.

"Frederick!" Nowi rushed to her husband as she readied her dragonstone.

"Speaking of Robin," The Fell Dragon's voice returned as he faced the Tactician, "Are you ready?"

"…Yes… I am," the former Ylissean Grandmaster then received a tome from Grima as it formed another dark power. And on cue dark energies formed above and below the Shepherds. "Cower in fear in its dark power, Imhullu!" The dark energies then came both from above and below the group, and they all tried to move to dodge, but each shot was able to hit each member.

"Gahh!" Chrom struggled to his feet. "I'm sorry Robin, I know I'm a horrible friend, but I will kill this thing to avenge you!" He then charged towards the tactician and was gonna run the sword through the tactician when the sword went dull. His eyes widened as it didn't even hit the tactician. "H-how? I'm using it against Grima, so how?" He was surprised more that it came from the white haired grandmaster who kicked him back to Lucina.

"Naga, withdrew her support from Ylisse as a request of Lady Tiki, she told me of this, both you and Lucina and any possible descendants will not be allowed to wield Falchion anymore, as Lady Tiki calls you an affront for everything the Hero-King Marth stood for. She hated how Lucina even tried to assume his identity and you for not being the leader that was needed, as she say, but that's no problem to me!"

"Ahh… Marth, a worthy adversary indeed." Grima said as he charged a purple wind which almost sent Chrom off the dragon's back if it wasn't for Lucina catching her.

"Y-you knew the Hero-King, how?!" The female bluenette demanded the answers, meanwhile most of the other Shepherds were facing Risen and some of them already fell to the overwhelming odds.

"My dear girl, it was his strike, twice actually, which weakened me for a long time." Both Chrom and Lucina's eyes widened. "Yes… I'm not Grima, I'm Medeus, the leader of the former Dolhr empire, and after we kill you, me and my new friend will remake the Dolhr empire, right in this nation that Marth built." The being then fell into a mad laughter as Robin merely overlooked the anger still in his face, he didn't care anymore that he would be hurting people, since they would do the same to him anyway. "Oh how ironic, for the descendant of the very one who built this nation whose own hand led to its destruction."

"You monster!" Chrom charged armed with a Levin Sword, the same sword he took from Robin, but before he could hit Grima a streak of lightning then went through his chest. Gasping, he lied down in shock as he saw the remaining Shepherds fall one by one, before looking up and seeing the indifferent expression of his former friend. "R-R-Robin… I'm… s-sorry…" He tried gasping it out before the tactician stepped on his chest, making it harder for him.

"You didn't help me when I needed but don't worry, I'm granting you mercy now, MY FRIEND!" The way that he was sarcastic with his last line was only insult to injury of the Shepherd's leader, who breathes his last. Satisfied the tactician then looked up to Lucina who stood horrified before she charged at him with her sword before the strategist picked up the dead leader's Levin Sword then effortlessly parrying Lucina's enraged attacks before stabbing her with his sword.

"Y... you evil…" Lucina soon followed her father to the dead, or was it.

"Don't worry… I'm not done with you all…" Grima gleefully remarked as he gathered all the dead Shepherds into one spot, before he with Robin casted a spell on them. The tactician would make sure that all these people will suffer as he did.

Chrom woke up to a room with tattered clothes on, his sword on the edge of the room, sighing he stood up. It was ten years since that battle, Grima already ruled the former Akaneia continent, with his best friend, or rather the friend he betrayed at the side of the evil entity. Valm only stayed safe because it was across the sea, and even then it was Tiki's faith in Robin in the first place that convinced him that the nation is to not be touched, as if there is still some semblance of humanity left. Plegia still remained under the Grimleal's control, led by a revived Validar, who everyday would hug his son stating how proud he was of his choice. And the Shepherds who died, every day they would be used as entertainment, sometimes their memories would be erased and they would be lead to believe that the other is an enemy, and when their memories are returned, they will look in horror at what they did. Everyday Grima did this, and sometimes even Robin would watch, and they would see in his face, nothing, not sadness, not happiness, nothing, no compassion.

'This… this is our atonement… for damning a great man to evil. I'm sorry Robin.' Chrom had resigned to his fate as he brought his sword to the arena. The brand of the exalt stayed there, as a constant mockery of what he was, an exalt lowered to the level of entertainment, but he had no urge to fight against it anymore, his mind, as well as all the Shepherds who died, were broken the second they were brought back as Deadlords.

'I have nothing anymore, I have ushered Henry and Tharja, as well as Anna and Morgan to another Outrealm to make sure their world does not end like this, but it's too late for me.' The tactician of Dolhr said as he looked at the former Feroxi arena, today Chrom would be facing his sister Lissa to the death, which would be pointless as Grima would revive them anyway, and the fact that they retain their emotions and memory made it more enjoyable for the ruler. 'This is what I choose, and it is what I stick to.'

* * *

Story end…

Woah… like wow, I didn't expect it to be that sad, so yeah, this is how I see a situation in which Robin WOULD accept Grima's offer, because in the end, no one wants him to live, so what else but to accept an offer for power. Please read, rate and review guys. Also Imhullu is Gharnef's personal spell, why did I bring it, well I always had the suspicion that the Grimleal are actually Medeus followers, since Grima is a fell dragon, Medeus is a Shadow Dragon, lots of things can be misinterpreted over time, and that's why I believe that Grima and Medeus are the same and that the Grimleal who are the followers of Medeus brought Imhullu along with them anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this, possibly and please again read rate and review.


End file.
